Wonderful Life Threatened By Evil
by AntichromeKing
Summary: This is the sequal to Start Of A Hopeful New Future and shows how Domon and Rain's lifes have changed over a year of marriage and the sinister evil returns and starts to meddle and cause trouble in their lives
1. Happy Times

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

This is the sequal to Start Of A Hopeful New Future. If you have not read that story that is ok, but if you enjoy this story you will likely enjoy that one to. Now for all of you who are reading this continueing from that story I am letting you know now that it is still a drama/romance story but we will have a good bit of action sequnces as this story progresses. That said now we begin the story.

Wonderful Life Threatened By Evil

Chapter 1: Happy Times

Eleven months have passed since Domon and Rain got married. This also marks the one year mark in which one year ago Domon had won the Gundam Fight for Neo-Japan. Alot has happend in these past eleven months to Domon and Rain and even their Shuffle Alliance pals. Even though Natasha and Argo had settled things with Neo-Russia by him agreeing to stay their Gundam Piolit because Natasha released Argo and his freinds with out permission she was striped of her rank. So she joined Argo and his freinds as a pirate and has decided to be Argo's partner in the next Gundam Fight. As for Chibodee he has been going around defending his colony boxing champion title with his girls cheering him on. George has been doing the upmost job of keeping honor to his famliy name by serving the Prime Minister of Neo-France. While he was doing this Marie Louise was still trying to get George to reealize his true feelings for her. As for Sai Saici other than when he goes to the get together of the Shuffle Alliance he is at the Chicoline temple which he has lived and trained most of his life training and helping to begin the restoration of the Shoulin temple. For Domon and Rain these past months have been the best of their lives. These truly are happy times for them. Within this time they have grown even closer to each other. At one point Rain attempted to teach Domon a little about medicine and first-aid. He understood the first-aid but the medicine he was completly lost. Rain had even improved her cooking skills some over this time. She was not burning everything she cooked and even made some food that Domon actually enjoyed. When Rain helped Domon learn some things he wanted to teach her something but all he could do is teach her how to be able to defened herslef incase he was not there. He was suprised by how serious she was when he tought her these things because they had became so relaxed around each other and were not that serious all of the time anymore.

While they were sitting in their living room watching the news together Domon relized what day it was and looked at Rain and said "You know it has been a little more than one year ago since I won the Gundam Fight."

"That is right it has been a year since the Gundam Fight. You know what is a month from now right." Rain said.

In a soft voice he replied "Of course I do Rain. A month from today will be the one year aniversary of when you officaly became the queen of my heart and made me the happiest man in the universe."

Rain then added "That day I was made the heppiest woman in the universe when you became the king of my heart." She then moved into kiss him. As they kissed the crests on their right hands began to shine from their love again.

A few days later Domon began to think about what his father told him a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago his father told him that it is a good idea to try and do something special for their aniversary each year. He did not really have many ideas of what to do, while Rain was at the hospital that she worked at that was not to far from their house he made a few phone calls. One was to his dad to see if he had any ideas on something he may be able to do. The other was to a restaruant that he knew Rain liked so he made a reservation for that night.

Later that night the phone rang barely even once. Domon is such a light sleeper that as soon as it started he jumped to answer so that Rain would not be awoken. Being as quite as he can he answered "Hello who is this and why are you calling so late?"

"Hey Domon it is me Argo I have something I need to ask you. Is this a bad time, and why are you so quite?" Argo said.

Domon replied "It is late here and Rain is asleep. They do not happen as often as they have been but tonight she had another nightmare about the dark gundam again so I do not want her to wake up again she needs her sleep."

Argo then told him "I am sorry I will call back later."

As Domon hung up the phone he noticed that Rain had waken up. He then told her "I am sorry baby I did not mean to wake you up."

She then told him "It is not your fault that the phone rang." As Domon got back in bed she put her arms around him and placed her head on his chest he then began to stroke the hair out of her face. Rain then said "Domon I am sorry I do not know why I still have these nightmares I wish that I did not have them. I also know that they worry you and that it is putting more stess on you." Before she could continue she was stoped by Domon.

Domon procalimed "I know that you have no control over these nightmares. I just wish that there was more I could do to help you with dealing with them."

Rain looked into his dark eyes with her blue ones and told him "You do more than you think. Even just wraping your arms around me does more than anything becuase there is something about being in your arms were all of our troubles just seem to go away." Then Domon wraped his arms around her then they fell asleep shortly afterwards.

The next morining when Argo called again Domon found out what Argo wanted to ask. He wanted to ask if the next time all of the Shuffles met since Neo-Russia or Neo-China did not have a full safe guard gundam fight training arena like Neo-Japan he wanted to knw if him and Sai could use the arena for a practice match. Domon told him that he would speak with Karato and see what he could do.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if it is short will try to make the next chapter longer and I also know that I have not explained about much that has happend but I am spreading it out throught out the first few chapters.


	2. Preparations

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the cahecters from the show

Chapter 2: Preparations

The next morning after Domon got back from training he went to the huge hanger he had built next to his house to store Burning Gundam.  
Shortly after their honeymoon he made a trip to the Guyanna Highlands to get the remains of Shining Gundam for a memento and also went back to the final battle area in Neo-Hong Kong to retreive Rising Gundam. Since Rain had used it he considered it hers and thought that they should have it. This hanger was were the place Rain worked at with the other half of her work time. From time to time he would stand there admiring all three gundams thinking about the stuff they had been through with them. Shortly after he had been there Rain noticed that he was there.

"Domon I see you are back from your training. How long have you been there?" Rain said.

Domon told her "Not long I was just thinking about what we have done with these gundams again. You know I have no idea of what the Rising Gundam is capable of."

While still working on Burning Gundam's arm to increase the Hyper mode power while decreaseing its power use Rain began to explain "Well when the battle first starts the gundam has a lance with a sheild on the other arm. Other than that and any actualy fighting abilitys of the piolit the only other aspect to it is that when you discard the lance the sheild turns into a bow which is used for its ultimate attack Rising Arrow. What Rising Arrow does is the bow absorbs all of the energy in a very close proximity of the gundam which is used to power the beam arrow it fires." After she finished working on what she was doing she moved to Domon and placed her hands on his face and gave him a kiss.  
She then relized that she had grease on her hands and her face and said "I am sorry Domon I look like a mess and got Grease on you to."

Domon then placed his hands gentle on her face and told her "I do not care what you look like. To me you always look amazing and angelic."  
He then kissed her again.

Rain then said "Well I am messy and need a shower. Since you just got done training you probly need one to. Want to join me?"

"That sounds wonderful." Domon said. He then picked her up and carried her to their bathroom. Their shower together quickly turned into another intamate time between the two of them.

Later that day when Rain went out to the store to buy some stuff to make dinner Domon called Chibodee.

Domon said "Hey Chibodee."

Chibodee replied "Domon I just woke up it is early here and isnt it late over there shouldnt you and Rain be busy together instead of calling me."

Domon told him "It is just now about to be nightfall and stop thinking about us like that."

"Yea ok what ever what did you want?" Chibodee said.

Domon asked "Ok so you know how the next time we are all going to meet is going to be here in Neo-Japan right?"

Chibodee replied "Yea what of it."

Domon then explained "Well it will be in three and a half weeks when we meet. On that same day as the first day you will all be here it will be Rain's birthday and I am wanting to have a party for her with all of you guys. I have already let Argo and George know and Argo said he will let Sai know."

"Ok so what do you need me to do?" Chibodee asked.

Domon told him "I was just letting you know and it would be nice if you got a gift."

Chibodee said "Ok I will get something."

Just then Domon noticed that Rain had got home he told Chibodee "Hey Rain just got home I have to go and stop thinking about mine and Rain's private time together."

Domon hung up the phone and went to go help Rain with the stuff that she had bought.

She greeted him with a soft kiss and asked "Who were you on the phone with telling to stop thinking about our private time."

"That was Chibodee with his dirty mind." Domon told her.

Rain told him "Imagine if he knew what we did earlier in the shower."

Domon said "I just dont like him thinking anything about us and especially you."

Rain said "Domon we are are married couple were are allowed to do that as much as we want."

"I know." Domon said then asked "What are you making tonight?"

Rain told him "I am making Shabu-Shabu."

She was worried that Domon might not like it since it was the first time that she had actually attempted to cook any type of meat since that time she made Domon sick a few months back. To her suprise he seemed to realy enjoy it. Also he did not seem to get sick as the night went on.

A few days later George called wanting to ask Domon a little about the party for Rain. After they had been on the phone for a few minutes with each other George asked Domon "Domon I want to know if you are wanting this to be a suprise party for Rain?"

Domon told him "That is not a bad idea."

George began to say "Well you do know that." He was cut off by Domon.

"Yes I do know that for it to be a suprise that she cannot be here when you guys get here." Domon told him sounding a little aggervated.

George responded "Ok good. Any ideas on how to get her out of the house."

Domon thought about it and said "Well there is a museum that she might be interested in going to so I can take her there."

George said "Good idea does everyone else know about the party."

"Yea I have told Argo and he said he would tell Sai Saici and I call Chibodee and told him a few days ago." Domon told him.

"So we seem to have everything in order." George said.

Domon replied "Yea we do. I have to go now because I have to talk with Karato about a few things." After he had hung up the phone he grabed his cloak and went to the hanger to go get Rain. When he got there he found Rain kneeling down working on something in the cockpit of Rising Gundam.  
He knelt down beside her and put his arms around he waist and said "Baby we have something we need to do."

Still focusing on what she was doing Rain replied "As much as I want to we can not do that right now I am busy with this."

Domon told her "That is not what I am talking about Karato want to speak with us and I need to tell him about Argo and Sai's practice fight."

"Oh what does he want to talk about?" Rain asked as Domon helped her up.

Domon replied "I do not know I guess we will find out when we get there." While in their corelander on the way to see Karato Domon asked Rain "So what are you trying to do with Rising Gundam?"

Rain explained "Well when we recovered it I did a full systems check on the gundam and saw that it is still mostly functional. So I figured might as well fix it up and not let it just sit there. Besides if there is ever anything that keeps Burning Gundam from working corectly we will have a spare gundam to fall back on."

"That is a great idea. Rain you are so intelligent what would I do with out you." Domon told her.

Rain said "Domon you are smart in your own way maybe not like me in medicine or engeniering but in fighting and survival."

When they arrived at the goverment offical's building there was an escort waiting there for them. As they were leadin Karato stood up to great them.  
As they sat down Karato said "Before we start with our buisness I belive there was something you had to ask Domon?"

Domon leaned forward and explained "Yes in a few weeks all of us Shuffle members will be getting together and Argo and Sai was wondering if they could us the practice ring we have here in Neo-Japan for a practice fight."

Karato looked at him and began to say "Sure they can and that was actually what I needed to talk with you about. Our goverment officials want you to do a practice fight to make sure you and the gundam are still in top shape."

Domon then proclaimed "Rain keeps Burning Gundam in the best condition and I still train very hard every day. So who will I fight against?"

Taking in a deep breath before he spoke again because Karato did not know how Domon would react to this he hesitantly said "Well we know that you two are in possesion of Rising Gundam so they want Rain as the opponent."

Shocked that they would even consider that Domon stood up and yelled "HELL NO! I will not make Rain do that."

Worried that she could not control Domon Rain told him "Domon calm down if that is what we need to do I will do it."

He then looked deep into her blue eyes and told her "Before we got married and I asked you about what you thought of wearing the mobile tray suit you said that it was to tight and that it hurt horriably and you did not like it. You said you only did wear it those few times because you had to.  
Well this time you do not have to and I will not let them make you."

Rain was enthralled by what he had just said to her. She simply said "Oh Domon you are to sweet to me." She then turned to Karato and told him "You have our answer I will not do this. What Domon says is true I do not like being in the mobile tray suit. I do not want to do this and the fact that Domon supports this you know that he will let this happen."

Karatto then said "But Rain we have no one." He was cut off by Domon.

"I do not care who it is but you will find someone, anyone else other than Rain for this." Domon made this very clear then grabed Rain's hand and left.

When they were in their corelander Rain said to Domon "Thank you Domon."

"For what?" He asked.

Rain then explained "You just defended me from having to wear that horriable mobile tray suit again. Also you remembered me saying that I did not like wearing the mobile tray suit."

Domon told her "It was nothing anything that you do not like you should not put up with it. Besides if I had to I would have beged him to not make you do that practice fight."

Rain then said "I would have started to beg later if you did not stop him."

"NO!" Domon said sounding very serious.

"What?" Rain asked.

Domon then told her "You should never have to beg for anything. You are to much of an angel to lower your self that low. I should be the one beging you for anything and everything."

Rain smiled in happiness as she said "Domon I could never let you beg me for anything. Beleive it or not you are to good for that to."

Domon then said "Thanks Rain. I love you."

After that they had a very intamete evening that night. The next few days Domon spent a good amount of time preparing things for their first aniversary and the birthday party he was planning for Rain. Karato was not happy at the fact that he had to find someone for Domon to do a practice fight with. But as long as he did not get hit in the face he was ok.

Author's note: For those of you who do not know what Shabu-Shabu is it is vegetables and thinly sliced pieces of meat usually pork, chicken, duck or lobster. Both vegetables and meat is placed in boiling water for a period of time then served with white rice. And always thank you for reading.


	3. First Aniversary

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 3: First Aniversary

Two weeks had passed since Domon almost completely lost it with Karato about the goverment officals wanting Rain to be Domon's sparing partner in a practice fight. Domon has spent the last wo weeks making sure that he had things ready for a suprise party for Rain's birthday and to have some things planed for their first aniversary. It was now the day before their first aniversary. Domon was making a few last minute preparations before Rain got home from work. Since she had the next few days off from work she decided to work a few extra hours at the hospital.

The next morning when Domon woke up he was suprised to not see Rain there in bed. When he went down stairs he went in to the kitchen and was greeted by Rain saying "Good morning and happy aniversary Domon I woke up early to make you breakfast."

Domon said "Rain today was supposed to be specail for you."

Rain then told him "Domon it is our aniversary, it is supposed to be special for both of us."

"Ok well thank you for the food. By the way happy aniversary." Domon said.

After they were done eating they went into the living room and when Domon sat down Rain sat down in his lap so he could hold her. They sat there for a few minutes enjoying their time together then Rain said "We have made some good memories with our happy times over the past year havent we?"

Taking a moment to think about the past year Domon said "Yes we have, and we have many more to come."

Rain then added "Lets make them as good as these memories."

Domon then brought up one of those memories "Hey Rain remember the time we were in Neo-France a few months ago and Marie caught you kissing me and then she went to go kiss George and he had no idea what to do but was trying so hard to fight it."

Rain said "Yes I do remeber that. I also remeber you shortly after that catching Sai Saici hinding behind the fake plants spying on us."

"Yea it seems like at least one of them is always spying on us." Domon added.

Taking a moment to think of another memory Rain then said "I still find it funny that the night after we retreived the Shining and Rising Gundams we had such a romantic night that you forgot that your dad was coming over then next morning so you came downstairs to suprise me in nothing but your cloak since your father had his back turned you moved so fast that he would not see you."

Domon defended himself by saying "Hey I can not help it when we have such nice times together I can not help if I forget something like that."

Rain told him "I know I just thought that it was funny."

Domon then said "What about the time when we were in Neo-America and when Chibodee almost walked in on you in the shower."

"I remember you telling me about that." Rain said.

Domon went on "He was like Domon man I have to use the bathroom. So he went to the door and I grabed him and held him against the wall told him what do you think you are doing. My wife is in there. If you even try to go in there I will stop you and hurt you for even thinking about it. He looked so scared. I have never seen him more scared before. I dont think he had to use the bathroom anymore."

Rain said "We have been through quite a bit havent we."

Domon then looked her in her blue eyes and told her "Yes we have. But the most memoriable thing is our wedding day. That day was wonderful especially when you became the queen of my heart."

"Oh Domon." Rain said in a soft voice as she leaned in to kiss him.

They sat there for another hour or so reliving memories of the past year that theyhave been together. After this they went to walk around town a bit. There was a carnival in town just like there was on their honeymoon. Domon personally did not care for them like most people but he knew that Rain would love it, and that was enough for him to be happy and deal with it. A few reporters were there but Domon handled them suprisingly well. He told Rain that since it was their first aniversary that he would not let anyone or thing ruin it. Because he had won the Gundam Fight he and Rain had become some what celeberties not to mention that he was the leader of the famous Shuffle Alliance. To Domon the best part of the carnival was when they went on the marigo round and through the tunel of love because he got to be close to her.

That night Domon took Rain to her favorite fine dinning restaruant. Rain ordered a Yakizakana and Domon ordered a few sets of Yakitori and a Nikujaga.  
While they waited for the food they got up and danced some together. They sat here for a while after they ate once agian thinking about their past year together. Once they left and got home they rekindled their love like the had on their wedding night.

Author's note: First off thanks for reading and second as you may have notice if i put some kind of food name in I will try to give a breif explanation of what it is. So for those of you who do not know Yakizakanna is a grilled fish no specific type of fish but usually mackaral or sweetfish. Yakitori is skewered grilled chicken pieces seasoned with salt or sauce on a stick. Nikujaga is a dish of sweet stewed meat and potatoes. Once again thank you for reading please reveiw.


	4. Suprise Party And Practice Fights

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 4: Suprise Party And Practice Fights

After their sweet and romantic first aniversary Domon and Rain took the next day easy not really doing anything. When Domon woke up the next morning it was earlier than usual. He knew that Rain would sleep in like normal especialy since it was her birthday. But sleeping in to Domon is like sleeping to eight in the morning. He had spent the past few weeks getting things ready for their aniversary and this day. He did not know why he felt that he had to wake up extra early but he did. About two hours later Domon noticed that Rain seemed disturbed in her sleep.  
He had not gone far from her becuase he wanted to be there when she woke up. He then relized that she was having another nightmare about the Dark Gundam. He climed back into bed and wraped his arms around his Rain to comfort her. He made his grip a little more tight for a few breif moments to ensure her that he was there for her. She soon woke up and saw him looking into her eyes.

"Good morning and happy birthday Rain." Domon said.

Rain said "Good morning and thank you. I had another dream about the Dark Gundam."

Domon told her "I know that is why I tightened my hold on you for a few moments to let you know that I am here for you. It is ok if you have those dreams I am here for you baby. I just wish that they would stop haunting you. I just wish that you did not have one of those dreams on your birthday."

"I know you are here for me." Rain said. After they sat there for a while Rain asked "Domon can I go ahead and get a present now?"

Domon looked at her and asked "Well what would you like?"

Rain said "Well remeber what we did at the beggining of my birthday last year?"

Domon said "Ok so you would like to do what we did last year." He then kissed her and held her like he does when they have there intamate time together. As the morning went on Domon and Rain finally got out of bed and got ready for the day.

A few weeks ago Domon used his status as the Gundam Fight Champion to get a private tour of the museum that he was taking Rain to that he knew had been wanting to go to. When they arrived Rain wondered why no one else was there.

She turned to Domon and asked "Are you sure they are open today? There is no one here."

Domon replied "I came here a few weeks ago and got the owner to let us have the place to ourselfs for the day."

"Oh wow that is impressive. I am suprised that the owner agreed to that." Rain replied.

Domon told her "I used my Gundam Fight champion status to help. I only want the best time for you my queen."

Rain said "Thank you my king." She then gave him a light kiss then they began to explore the museum.

As they went through the museum Rain was thrilled with everything about it. The place wias filled with artifacts all through out time and devices showing how technology has advanced. Domon was not thrilled as much as Rain. He did not even really know much about any of this stuff they were looking at. But Rain happy and smiling was enough for him. At one point they came to a section dedicated to the history of the Gundam Fight. Domon took more interest in this. They saw a portion of the section that had a picture and label of each Gundam Fight champion with their Gundam and crew members. Most of the pictures had a few people in them. Then they saw the spot were there was a picture of them was. Since when he won the Final round she was leaving with her father and he ran off they did not get a picture together so one that someone had was used. The picture was of Domon hugging Rain right after he had won his decicive match with Schwarz when Rain climed up onto the battle ring and ran to Domon's arms.  
The picture brought back some memories some good and some bad.

They stayed there for about another hour before they left. Meanwhile Seiji was preparing some devious plans with one of his shadow squad captains.

When the squad captain entered the room Seji was in Seiji said "Jin you know why I made you the captian of the first shadow squad right?"

Jin replied "Yes sir."

"Is he ready?" Seiji asked.

Jin then stated "Yes sir. Li has spent the last year training as hard as he can to prepair himself for this. Even now as we speak he is preparing himslef for tomorrow."

Seiji simply said "Good then tomorrow will be something." he then walked away.

As Domon and Rain were on there way home they were passing a beach when Rain looked at Domon and asked "Domon can we stop at the beach for a while?"

Once Domon saw the look in her eyes he could not refuse her request to stop at the beach even though they had to get back for her party. He responded "Of course we can stop here for a while. Today is all about you."

Rain was thrilled that they would spent some time at the beach. The walked along the shore for a while she then took off her boots and walked in the water washing into shore for a while. After they had been here for a while Domon noticed that it was getting late. He moved behind Rain and wraped his arms gently around Rain's waist and told her "I hate to cut our time here short but we need to get home."

"Ok, can we come back agian soon?" Rain asked.

Domon said "Of course we can.

When they arrived home everyone yelled suprise Chibodee asked "What took you guys so long? Domon you said you would have been here a while ago."

"Sorry we got side tracked and stoped at the beach for a while." Rain said.

Domon added "Dont even say it Chibodee."

Chibodee said "I wasnt going to say it. I did not even think about it until you said that."

"Sure." Domon replied.

As the party began Chibodee's girls pulled Rain away from Domon. Domon went to his recling chair and sat in it. After he had sat there for some time he decided to go talk with Argo and Sai Saici.

When Domon approached them Sai asked "Hey bro what took you and sis so long at the beach? You trying to get something extra from her?" Sai laighed a little after this.

Argo scolded "You are just like a little Chibodee."

Sai replied "Yea but I am actualy funny."

Domon stated "No Sai Saici I am not trying to get anything extra from her. As we past the beach she looked at me and asked if we could go. As I looked into her eyes I could not deny her that time there. I want to give my queen anything and everything that she wants. I love her so much."

"It really is a special thing between the two of you." Argo told him.

Sai said "Sure I bet you wanted to get hot and heavy with sis there."

Now agitated Domon said in a serious voice "That is not what we did or what was on my mind. Even if it was one of those it is none of your buisness what we do in our time alone together."

Seeing how Domon was now acting Argo said "Sai leave him alone about that. You should not be thinking such things anyway."

"Ok fine." Sai said sighing in defeat.

Now that the ordeal was settled Argo asked Domon "So have you found out who you will be sparing with tomorrow?"

Taking a moment to think about what he had known about the practice fight Domon replied "It is some person working with the officals I really do not know who it is. I still can not beleive who they wanted my origanl opponet to be."

"Who was it?" Argo asked.

Domon said "They wanted Rain to piolit Rising Gundam and me fight her."

Shocked by this Sai asked "What? Why would they think you would go for that?"

Argo added "That is just wrong of them to think."

Domon then stated "Yea I told them exactly what I thought of the idea and demanded that they find someone else for me to fight with. I will not make the love of my life do something like that."

While Domon was talking with those two Rain was with Marie Louise that had pulled her away from Chibodee's girls. Marie had been wanting to talk with Rain about this for some time now.

"What is it Marie?" Rain asked.

Marie went on to say "Well you know that I like George and I know he likes me but he wont show it or do anything about it.

Rain started to explain the deal with her and Domon to use an example "Well Marie you saw how it was with me and Domon. Even though it seemed clear to everyone that we were in love with each other it took us some time. It was not until the decicive battle with Schwarz that I knew how I truly felt about Domon. Even then we did not truly confess our love to each other until we had that whole ordeal with the dark gundam."

Marie said "Yes but it has always seemed so sweet between the two of you."

After the party had eneded and everyone left to go to were they were staying while in Neo-Japan Domon and Rain were ready to enjoy some more time alone.  
When Domon was finished with cleaning up some he grabed Rain by the hand and picked her up. He moved over to sit dowm in his reclineing chair to hold her.

While he was holding her Rain said "I love the way you hold me like this. It is nice that it is like this most of the time now."

Confused as to what she was saying Domon asked "What do you mean?"

She then began to explain "Well when we first got together it was nice when you held me. But on our wedding night when we layed there together and you were holding me after we had became closer after our first intamate time together your holding me felt diffrent. I felt a feeling of calmness and warmth coming from you. It felt as if there was nothing else but me and you, and that nothing would ever happen to either of us. At first it only happend when we were intamte together. But over time it has grown. Such as just when you are holding me in gerneral. To a kiss, even when you were just holding my hand earlier today I felt it. Our time together has strengthn this feeling between us."

Now understanding what she ment Domon told her "Rain I know this feeling to. Anytime with you I feel this and as time passes it gets beter and stronger."  
Joyed that he felt the same way Rain kissed him. Domon stood up still holding her in the way that she loved he carried her up to their bedroom to share another intamate time with her.

The next morning Domon did not go to train but instead he was making sure Burning Gundam was ready while Rain did a few final systems checks. They did this until Argo and Sai were ready to fight.

As the fight was about to begin Natasha got on the comunications comm screan for Bolt Gundam and told Argo "The Neo-Japan officals have said even though this ground can take it you can not use Gia Crusher here."

"Ok that is fine." Argo said.

Now that Argo and Sai both had their mobile trey suits on they had finally made the preparations for the fight. In tradition for a gundam fight Sai said "Gundam fight ready..."

"GO!" Argo relpied.

Now the match had begun. They start the fight off with a test of strength as the two clash fists. As the two backed away Sai extended his dragon arm to shoot Dragon Fire. Argo had moved out of the way and moved in to land a hit on the mid section of Dragon Gundam. As Sai recovered from the hit he pulled out his staff.  
Argo then launched the ball off his shoulder and pulled out his chain to make his hammer. Sai was attacking with such speed that Argo could not use his hammer.  
So after one swing of Sai's staff Argo side steped to elbow Dragon Gundam in the back.

Took off guard Sai said "Hey no fair."

"What about it was not fair. I did not violate any of the gundam fight articles." Argo told him.

"You have a point there." Sai said. He then moved in to attack Argo's Bolt Gundam.

Everyone watched as the fight went on and saw how Argo and Sai were evenly matched. Gwoegw said "I am impressed they are both fighting at the same level."

Chibodee said "I wish we had our gundams so we could have a match."

George replied "What would be the point we already know who would win."

Now Chibodee was mad and about to shout at George but Domon said "Cut it you two this fight is about to be over."

Just then the fight had reached the finally. As Sai was about to pull out his flags he was stoped becuase Argo had already been in motion for the final hammer swing which had knocked Dragon Gundam down. Sai then gave up. Sai had used up to much energy to continue.

"Hey mister how are you not tired?" he asked.

Argo told him "You use to much energy to fast you need to slow down and think your battles over."

After these words they moved their gundams and the battle ring was being prepaired for Domon's fight. As Domon was about to get in to the cockpit of Burning Gundam Rain came up to him.

Rain said "Domon I am going to the communications comm terminal were I will be there to give you support."

Domon replied "Ok thank you for being my support Rain. I love you baby."

"I love you to." She replied. She then leaned in to kiss him then went to the comm terminal.

When she had left Domon climbed into the cockpit of Burning Gundam and put on the mobile tray suit. He then moved the gundam to fighting ring. When he and his oponet seemed ready Domon said "Gundam Fight Ready."

His opponet just sudenly rushed him without warning. Domon barely doged the attack and was now dodging the flurry of attacks that were bing thrown at him.  
As the assault continued Domon found an opening and took his chance to hit his attacker. Not sure as to why his opponet is fighting so seriously Domon knew that he had to stop him soon.

Domon told him "Why are you fighting so hard? This is supoesed to be a test."

It turns out that the real opponet was replaced by a follower of Seiji but know one knew this. Li replied "Is that the best you have Domon Kasshu?"

Domon was holding back because he wanted to find out who this guy was. Althought Li did not he was out for blood but was still not able to cause any damage to Domon.

Rain got on the comm and asked Domon "Domon what is going on?"

Domon told her "I do not know but I do not think this guy was suposed to fight me."

Domon had his attention grabed by his attacker backing off. Li then began to say something.

Li said "Ok Domon Kasshu since you will not take me seriously I will do what happend to your precious Rain one year ago but he will not survive this time."

Hearing this Domon paniced. He saw the enemy mobile suit lift and fire it wepon at Rain. Domon moved the Burning Gundam in front of her and took a direct hit.  
Burning Gundam began to shine golden as Domon said "I do not know who you are and I do not care. No one will dare touch Rain or harm her in anyway. Threating me is one thing. But trying to harm the love of my life is something else. I will never forgive you. This hand of mine is burning red. Its loud roar tells me to defeat you." As Domon moved in very fast and grabed the enemy mobile suit head he yelled "Erupting Burning Finger!" Then the enemy mobile suits head is destroyed.

As the smoke cleared Rain and the other Shuffle members were holding Domon back while the Neo-Japan goverment officals took Li into custody to question him when he wakes up. Once Rain had some control over Domon and calmed him down some she convinced him to go home with her and the will talk it out.


	5. Meaning Of The Fight

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the caherecters from the show

Chapter 5: Meaning Of The Fight

When Rain and Domon had got back to their house Domon was pacing back and forth in their living room. Rain knew what he was doing. Domon was contemplating the events that had just happend. She knew that she had to do something but did not know what exactly to do.

Rain said "Domon why dont you go change into some regular cloths and get out of that mobile tray suit. Once you are done we can talk about this some."

He did not respond he just went to their bedroom and changed. Once he was done Rain herd the front door shut. She knew were he was going. He had a punching bag and some other training equipment put up in the hanger so he could train some and still be close to Rain. Since she knew that he would be there Rain grabed a bottle of water and a clean towel before she followed him. Once she had made her way to the hanger sure enough he was there pounding away at the punching bag. Rain stood by the leg of Rising Gundam watching him.

After some time he stoped and said breathing heavily "You do not have to hide you know. I know you are by Rising Gundam's leg."

Rain moved to him and handed him the bottle of water and started to clean the seat off of him with the towel. She then told him "I was not hiding I was just staying out of your way."

"Thank you." He said before taking another sip of water. Domon then went on to say "Today when that man said that he was going to do what happend to you one year ago but you will not survive this time I lost it. If anything were to ever happen to you I do not know what I would do."

Rain told him "But nothing did you made sure of that. Today while you were rushing in front of me my queen of hearts crest was glowing and it showed that you would protect me no matter what. But I have always known this." She moved in and huged him then added "It is glowing like that again right now as I hold you."

Raising his arms to hold her back Domon saw that his crest was glowing to. He then told her "My crest is glowing from holding you to." Domon then kissed her. As their kisses became deeper and more passionate he lifted Rain up and pulled her underwear down just enough to make love to her.

When they were done and sat there holding each other Rain said "Wow that was interesting."

"How is that?" Domon asked.

Rain said "Well we were just intamate together and we had our cloths on during it."

Domon told her "That is because I wanted to show you that when we share times like that they mean more to me than just a psyhical conection."  
This was a time of joy for them. They both noticed that their crests were still glowing. They have noticed that their crests also glow when they feel pure joy and happines together. Rain leaned in to kiss Domon again. As they went on Domon stood up and carried Rain back to their bedroom to continue their night of joy.

The next morning Domon was suprised to see Rain wake up when he did. Usually she slept in. They sat their enjoying their love for each other.  
Domon to this day is still suprised by how soft and smooth she feels compared to him. He was rough and jagged. As they sat there holding each other he moved one hand to move some hair out of her face and carass her soft face.

As her looked into her blue eyes he asked her "Do you enjoy holding me like I do holding you?"

Confused by what he was asking she asked "What do you mean? Of course I do."

Domon went on to say "Well you are so soft and sensual, I am rough and dull. When I am holding you it feels so wonderful. I am just wondering how you could feel that with me."

Seeing that he was worried about this she told him "Domon I love you that is why. When I am in your amrs and you are holding me and I am holding you it feels wonderful. Because to me it is the best place to be. With the man I love who loves me back."

"I really do love you." Domon said.

"I know and I really do love you to." Rain told him. Domon then leaned in to kiss her. Their kisses quickly grew to something more passionate. As thay were going to be inatame with each other the phone rang, they both decided to ignore it. After a few minutes of non stop ringing Domon unpluged the phone because he did not want this time with Rain ruined. About an hour later when they were done being passionate for now he pluged the phone back up and sure enough it was ringing as soon as he did.

When he picked up the phone Karato said "Finally you answered what took you so long I know that you are up earlier than this Domon."

"I was busy what do you need." Domon replied.

Karato said "That guy from the fight yesterday is awkae we can not get anything out of him and were wondering if you could try?"

"We will be right there." Domon said in a stern voice then hung up the phone.

Rain look at him with her soft eyes and asked "What is it Domon?"

He told her "The man I fought yesterday is awake and they want us to see if we can get him to talk. So we need to get ready and go."

When they arrived they were escorted to Li's holding cell. His cell was a dark room with one light in the center of the room with one way glass.  
Karato filled them in on what little they knew.

Domon went in to the cell first to see what he could get out of him. Domon said "Ok Li I know a little of who you are what do you want with me and Rain?"

Li looked at him with a serious face and asked "Did you think what happened one year ago was the end of it?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Domon yelled.

Li replied "We are only just begginig."

Now Domon was mad it was all he could do to keep from smashing Li's face in. He asked once again "What do you mean? Why do you and your freinds keep messing with us?"

Li then started to laugh at how Domon was confused and still questioning him. Rain knew that he was about to snap so she swaped places with him.  
Before Rain had the chance to ask Li anything Li told her "I see why that brute is so obsesed with you. If I had you I would be to. You must be something in bed."

Trying to stay calm Rain said "Our private relationship is none of your buisness."

"It would be ashame if anything were to happen to you." Li replied. He then broke free from his restraints and grabed Rain. As Domon entered the room Li said "Hold it right there." Li showed that he would hurt Rain so Domon backed down some. Li then began to loose focus when he started to admire Rain. Domon took notice of this.

while Li was distracted Rain remebered something Domon tought her to do if she was grabed from behind and had enough elbow room. She then plunged the point of her elbow into Li's bottom left rib. Li let go and she made a run for it. Domon then moved in to pound him. By the time Domon was done with him Li's face was a mess. He had four broken ribs and a broken arm. When omon left the room some officers came in to restrain Li again. Rain ran to Domon's arms. He held her for a few minutes to let her know that she was safe. After they stood there for a few minutes they were escorted to another room were the rest of the Shuffle Alliance was.

When they entered the room Argo asked "What happened you both look like something is bothering you?"

After taking a few moments to calm down Domon said "I did not get anything out of him and when Rain tried he broke free and used her as a hostage. He lost focus at one point and when she got free I got a hold of him."

"It is good that he did not harm Rain." Argo replied.

Chibodee added "Man I bet that guy wished that he did not do that once Domon got a hold of him."

Still somewhat startled of what just happend Rain was still holding on to Domon and looked into his eyes and told him "Domon I now know why you wanted me to learn somethings to defeand myself."

Domon said "I am just glad that you remebered the things I have taught you."

Now tearing up some Rain said "Yea but I did not actually expect to have to use it."

Tighting his hold on her some he told her "Shhh. Do not worry baby. It is over. I am right here and nothing is going to happen to you." Rain then hugged him tighter and put her face to his chest. Domon gently laid his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Trying to lighten the mood some Sai said "Man that is the nicest thing I have ever herd bro say what about you guys." Domon open his eyes and looked at Sai with a serious face letting him know that this is not the time for jokes.

After a few minutes of silence Domon broke the silence by saying "He did mention something about what happened when Rain got shot a year ago. So he has something to do with the ones who were did that."

Goege asked "So how do we deal with this?"

Domon said "I do not know we still do not have that much information. Over the next few days we are going to see what we can get out of him."

"So what do we do?" Chibodee asked.

Domon told them "For now just enjoy your stay in Neo-Japan. Until we can actualy find something out there is nothing we can do."

As they were still talking an offical from Neo-Japan came and gave Domon a letter as he opend it and read it with Rain she began to cry and hugged onto Domon.


	6. Letter Of Concern

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 6: Letter Of Concern

As Rain creid into Domon he got very aggitated by what the letter said. They were not sure if it was serious or a joke. Domon judged by past events and what has happend recently that it was serious. Domon then wraped his arms around Rain to ensure her that he is there and nothing will happen.  
At the same time Domon was seriously starting to wonder who was doing all of this.

All of the Shuffles were wondering what the letter said. So Chibodee asked "So what does the letter say that has you two so worked up?"

Not looking at them keeping all of his attention on Rain, Domon told them "It says Domon and Rain Kasshu we are coming for you."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

At the same time Karato made his way into the room and asked "What is everyone so upset about?" Hearing this Domon tossed him the letter and when he read it he stoped for a moment to take in what it said and told them "This must be some sick joke someone is pulling."

"We do not know that for sure!" Domon yelled.

Trying to calm him down Argo said "Calm down we need to figure out what we are going to do."

Still not to sure Domon just said "We need to find out who wrote this." But all that was really going through Domon's mind was to protect Rain at all costs do not let anything happen to her. She has already been through so much. Nothing else needs to happen. As he thought about this he noticed that while she was leaning on him she had cried herself to sleep. Domon told the rest of the Shuffles "I am going to take her home. I will think of something and tell you guys later." Before anyone could say anything he pick Rain up and carried her to their corelander.

Karato sadi to no one specific "Ugh he is getting upset over nothing that maybe a joke. I need to get some people to look into this though." He then left to get someone to look into this.

"Man that is some serious stuff." Chibodee said.

"Indeed it is." George added.

Argo was remaining silent to try to figure something out. As he was about to speak up Sai started "Man bro sure is strung up right now."

The rest of the Shulles could not beleive how Sai was acting right now. Argo then told him "Sai now is not a time for jokes and games. Before you say anything else I know you were just trying to lighten the mood but now is not the time. Even if that letter was a joke this is a serious matter. From what we know it seems as if someone really has threatened Domon and Rain. So we need to help them."

Sai then said "Ok I understand that. But bro is so strong why is he worried about a threat to him?"

Hearing this Chibodee said "You still do not understand."

To make it clear Argo stated "You may still be to young to understand this but that letter was meant for both Domon and Rain. You see Domon is not worried about some threat to him. He is worried about someone trying to harm the love of his life. It is Rain he is worried about because so much has happened already."

Now that Sai understood the depth of the situation he stood there in silence. He had not even thought about it that way so now he felt bad.

Now that all seemed in order at the moment George said "Now that we are all clear what are we going to do?"

"We need to see if we can get anything out of that guy they have here." Chibodee told the group.

Argo then said "Me and Natasha will take turns interogating him one of us will be able to get something out of him."

"Ok I will go out and if I find anyplace that has some suspicous people I will find out if they know anything." Goerge added.

Chibodee said "I will do that two we can cover a greater area quicker."

While they were discussing what they were going to do Domon had made his way home and just laid Rain down on their bed. He was suprised that she was still asleep.  
As he sat down next to her he began to wonder more and more who had wrote that letter. Even if it was just a joke he was going to take this seriously.

As all of this was going on Seiji was at his base and told his first squad captain "Everything is falling into place." As he said this he looked into a romm through a oneway mirrior and saw two guests he had just had arrive and thought to hisself these two will make this even better.

Author's note: sorry if this chapter seems short as I wrote it seemed like it was longer and had more to it but came out short but there is more to come as always thank you for reading.


	7. Tragedy Strikes

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Authors note: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post but with the holidays and everything happening I got busy and had not had much time so I am sorry for the late post here is the new chapter.

Chapter 7: Tragedy Strikes

As the day pressed on Domon thought more and more on who would have wrote the letter and why. All this time he could not think of anyone who had this big of a problem with him or Rain. While this was going on Rain had been asleep the rest of that day and most of that night. The next morning she was sure that he was really worried about this because he practicaly did not leave her side. He even did his training near her. This was one of her days to work on the gundam. She did not mind that he was near her she just wished that there was something that she could do.

While Domon was watching over Rain the other Shuffle Alliance members were doing their own thing. Argo and Natasha were planning out how they were going to get Li to talk. Chibodee and George were out trying to see if they could find anything out.

It is now about midday and Argo was ready to start interogating Li. Argo decided to use his massive size and intimidating pressence to try and scare Li. As he walked in slowly he to a seat and simply asked "Why did you do it?"

"Do what? What do you possibly mean?" Li responded trying to avoid actually having to speak.

Argo replied in a loud frightining voice "You know what I mean?"

Li then told him "What makes you think I will tell you if I did not tell Domon himself."

After taking a moment to think Argo told him "You will make it easier on yourself if you just go ahead and tell us what we want to know."

Li said "This is funny you still dont get it."

"Get what?" Argo asked.

"I should not have to tell you." Li told him. The interogation went on like this for another hour before Natasha came in to swap places with Argo.  
As soon as she entered the room Li said "How nice I got to admire Rain yesterday and today we have this nice little thing." Argo was about to snap but he knew that Natasha would let him have it.

Natasha smacked Li across his face and told him "I am not here for you to admire tell me what I want to know now."

With a smirk on his face Li told her "You like it rough huh I can deal with that."

Disgusted Natasha told him "You are a disgusting pig. Who are you working for and why are you messing with the Kasshu couple?"

"Imagine the fun we could have if I was not tied up right now." Li replied. Natasha then snacked him again. This went on for some time. Each time she asked him something he replied in a dirty way so she would slap him. After an hour or so she left the room.

While Argo and Natasha had no luck finding anything out Chibodee and George were not doing so well either. At one point George saw a suspicous looking man walking around the Neo-Japan headquarters but as he followed him he found out that it was just some dock worker who hated his job.

Two more days pass by and it was the same everyday. Argo and Natasha fighting with Li and getting nowere and Chibodee and George not finding anything.  
Later that night Domon stayed up to watch over Rain again. This was the fourth night he had gone without any sleep and now she was worried about him.  
Domon had been driving himself mad trying to figure out who wrote that letter.

Rain had some trouble sleeping worring about Domon. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was three in the morning. She looked at Domon and said "Baby it is three in the morning and you have not slept in days come to bed."

"I can not do that. I have to figure out who wrote that letter." Domon told her.

Rain told him "Domon I know that the letter is worrying you but what can we do?"

Hearing what she said Domon repleid "Babay I know that you are looking on the bright side because of all that has happened but because of all that is why I am thinking so hard on this."

Rain tried for about twenty more minutes to get him to sleep but nothing seemed to work. She then had one last idea. Rain got up out of bed and walked over to Domon and sat in his lap and wraped her arms around his neck. She then wispered in his ear "Well since we are both awake at least we can have some fun." She then began to kiss him.

Domon wanted to stop her and try to make her understand why this bothered him so much but he could not resist her, especially when she was like this. He then began to kiss her back. After a few minutes of this he picked Rain up and carried her to their bed and gently laid her down. They then began to kiss again. Sure enough after they were done and cuddling each other he passed out. Once he was asleep Rain felt better that he was getting some sleep so she drifted off to sleep.

While this was going on Seiji was at his secret base about to talk with his two new guests. As he entered the room he sat in the dark corner were his face hidden and said "You two have been brought here for a reason you both want something and we can give them to you." The two people were still a little confused about what was going on. One of the people was a man in his early twenties and the other was a woman in her late teens.

"What are you talking?" about the man asked.

Seiji replied "What I am talking about Saette Gyuzelle is that I know you want Rain Mikamura, and you Allenby Beardsley want Domon Kasshu. I can give them to you if you cooperate that is."

Not sure as to what was going on Allenby asked "What is going on? What do you mean?"

Laughing a little Seiji told them "Do not play dumb. We know you both want one of those two. If you work with us we can give them to you."

"I am in." Saette told Seiji

Shocked that he would consider that Allenby yelled "What you can not be serious about this!"

Not even looking at her Saette replied "Think what you want I do not care. Rain who is so beautiful and lovely does not need to be with someone like him.  
That man is a good for nothing lowlife that does not know how to treat people or be around them especially someone like Rain. Everyday that goes by I have more and more rage build up because he gets to wake up and kiss those soft lips of hers."

Allenby told him "It sounds like you are just upset that she chose him over you and they are in love and can not be seperated. But Domon is not a good for nothing lowlife he is a great person."

"Then why are you not with him." Saette replied.

"Well that, you see." Allenby stoped herself before she made it worse.

Seiji then told them "We can give you both the person you want to be with you. For you to hold in your arms."

The next morning when Domon and Rain woke up they sat there in each others arms for some time just enjoying being together. After a few minutes they began to be closer with each other again. As the morning went on Rain got ready for work and Domon got a call from Karato telling him that Li was ready to talk.  
When Domon left to go have his talk with Li Rain went to make herself a cup of coffe to have before work.

When Domon arrived and got to Li's room he said "Ok you are ready to talk so talk."

"Straight to the point I see." Li said.

Getting agitated Domon told him "I do not have time for your games."

Li replied "Your stubornness, anger, and your weakness will be your downfall."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Domon yelled.

Li asked "You are here alone right?"

Domon said "Yea so."

"Then we have your weakness." Li told him.

As soon as Domon herd this he bolted for the door rushing as fast as he can to make his way home to Rain before anything happened to her. Little did he know that it was already to late.

Shortly after Domon had left Rain sat in there kitchen drinking her coffe when some of Seiji's men came for her. She threw her coffe in ones face and used some of the selfdefence moves Domon showed her but in the end she was knocked out and taken away.


	8. Plan Falling Into Place

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 8: Plan Falling In Place

As soon as Domon left Li's holding cell Li broke free and sliped out of the Neo-Japan headquarters to go back and report to Seiji. He was suprised what little trouble he had trying to escape. The only real obstical he had was a guard at the side entrance that he used to escape but he made quick work of the guard.

When Domon made his way out of the building and halfway to his corelander Saette stepped out to slow him down. Just incase the group going after Rain needed more time. Not even paying attention to him Domon ran right by Saette but Saette elbowed him in his back. As Domon regained balance Saette ran in front of Domon and started to strike at him in a fast flurry of punches. Domon blocked all of the punches then threw Saette to the ground and told him "I do not have time for this be gone."

"She is to good for you. You do not deserve her." Saette yelled back.

Domon hated the fact that Saette said that. He wanted nothing more than to hurt him badly right then but knew that he had already wasted to much time.  
He made his way to his corelander in moments after that little brawl. He made it home in a matter of minutes. When he entered the house he cried out for Rain but got no response. He looked in the kitchen and saw a coffe cup on the ground with some spilt coffe. Wen he saw this Domon began to fear for the worst. Domon looked everywere and could not find her. When he was back in their livingroom after searching everywere and not finding her Domon collapsed to the floor acepting the fact that she was taken.

As Domon sat there falling apart and feeling lost he began to see all of the horrible things that had happened to her again. He held it together as long as he could then he finally let loose and the tears came. He could not beleive that she had been taken. He also could not beleive that he did not see something like this coming.

But what was eating at Domon the most was the fact that he felt like he had let her down again by not being there to protect her. After his few minutes of a brakedown Domon got up and began to gather some supplies to begin searching for Rain.

Shortly after he began to prepair the rest of the Shuffle Alliance arrived at his house. They left him alone while he got some stuff ready as he was about to head out they stoped him. Domon of course was way to mad to see that they did not know what had happened. Argo spoke up by asking "Domon what is bothering you?"

"They took her." Domon replied in a low voice.

The rest of the Shuffle Alliance asked in unision "What?"

Then George spoke up by asking "What do you mean?"

Keeping his head down the entire time Domon wnet on to say "Rain had to go to work this morning. I was called down to talk to Li they said he was ready to talk.  
He talked about how I was alone and that they had my weakness. It hit me then that something was going to happen to Rain. While I was running to my corelander Saette showed up and we had a small fight. By the time I had made it back she was gone. Now who ever they work for had her."

"How could you let them get Rain like that?" Chibodee blurted out. As soon as he said that he wished he had stayed silent because he knew that that was wrong to say.

Looking up from the ground Domon moved over to Chibodee and held him against a wall and told him "Damn it Chibodee. You think that I do not feel bad for this. I love her more than anything, and I have failed her again. But I will Find her and bring her back." Domon then let Chibodee go and went back to getting ready to go search for Rain.

Sai looked at Chibodee and told him "I can not beleive you said that."

"Yes you know Domon loves Rain to much to just let this happen." Argo added.

As Domon was about to leave again he found a folded peice of papper on the coffe table. The paper had written on it go to the hanger. Domon and his Shuffle pals all made there way to the hanger. Once inside they herd a beeping noise on Rain's terminal. It was an icoming call. When Domon answered the video call Seiji appeard on the screen.

Domon asked "What have you done to her and were is she?"

Seiji chuckled for a moment and replied "Ah Domon Kasshu straight to the point. Do not worry she is fine for now."

Domon yelled "I swear if anything happens to her I will..." Siji interupted him.

"I suggest that you choose your next words very carefull if you do not want her harmed." Seiji said. He then showed Rain unconcious.

Trying to calm down Domon asked "Who are you and What do you want from us? What did we do to you?"

Seiji told him "I wish to acheive my fathers dream but you killed him a little more than a year ago. So now I have to do it this way. Unlike what you did for me I will at leat give you the chance to earn back someone you love."

"One year ago? You are Ulube's son. Listen your father..." Domon was cut off again.

Seiji then told him "I do not care what you have to say about my father. I am going to give you a series of tests if you pass you get her back. If not she will die. I will call back in one hour and give you the first test."

Seiji then disconnected the call. The Shuffle Alliance was stuned that Ulube had a son who was behind this. But they had to focus on getting rady for this so called tests.


	9. The Trials Begin

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 9: The Trails Begin

Shortly after Seiji eneded the call Rain regained conciousness. She was startled and confused about were she was at. As she looked around she begane to get scared not knowing were she was. Seeing this Seiji began to luagh. Shen then began to back away into a nearby corner.

Rain then asked " Who are you and what do you want?"

Laning in closer to her Seiji told her " Can you not see?"

Rain then saw that he looked just like Ulube and gasped. She then said " You look just like him."

"I know and now I am going to complete his dream of Neo-Japan having sovereign rule over the Earth and space. It will be glorious." Seiji responded.

Seeing that he was intent on his beleif Rain told him " But that will send humanity back to the time of wars."

Not even looking at her Seiji responded " No it will not because we will rule."

Rain then thought it would be worth trying to explain how his father was, " Listen your father and his idea of this was not right.  
Beleive me when I say this we all did everything that..." Seiji cut her off.

Seiji told her in a very serious voice " Listen to me very closely. I do not care what he was like or what you have to say about him.  
Besides you need to worry about if your precious Domon can pass my trials." He then left her to sit there alone in her thoughts.

Meanwhile back at Burning Gundam's hanger for a long while the Shuffle Alliance sat in silence. Finally Domon spoke up by saying " Before any of you say anything I want you all to know that nothing will stop me from saving her."

Putting his hand on Domon's shoulder Argo said " We know."

Chibodee and George went off to the side to have a little conversation of there own. Chibodee spoke first by saying " Man he just can not catch a break."

George added " Yes it does seem that trouble does seem to follow him. We need to help him find Rain soon there is no telling what he will do or what will happen to her."

"Agreed." Chibodee said. Chibodee then looked over at Domon who just recently broke down and looked like he had lost everything was looking more serious than ever. "yeah there is no telling what he will do."

At that moment they went back over to the others when they herd the sound of an incoming video call. What little rage Domon had gotten out came back as soon as he saw Seiji's face. As Domon was about to speak Seiji held his hand up.

Seiji then said " Before we begin with anything Domon I want you to see a freind." Just then Li came into veiw. This just made Domon even more mad because he was aware how Li was towards women. Domon could just see the devious smile on Li's face.

Li added in " How are you Domon? You know having Rain here sure has livened the place up some." Li then began to luagh some before Seiji told him to shut up.

" Were are you and were is Rain? Just give her back and we can end this peacefully." Domon told them.

Luaghing a little then Seiji told him " I can not tell you were we are or give her back but here she is."

Seiji had Li pull Rain into veiw. As soon as Domon saw her he felt a sense of calmness in knowing that nothing has harmed her in anyway. She looked so distraut and confused. As they cried out for each other Seiji told them both to be quiet. Seiji then said " Before we have our first trail we are going to play a little game. Here is how it will work I am going to ask you a few riddles you will have a short time to answer each one without any help from your shuffle members. Each wrong answer I let Li have a little more fun with Rain."

Domon then spat out " You son of a..."

Seiji then went on " First riddle Domon. This is an old one. I have two arms, but fingers none. I have two feet, but cannot run. I carry well, but I have found I carry best with my feet off the ground. What am I?"

"What? What does that mean?" Domon asked.

"Hurry up Domon you only have thirty seconds to answer." Seiji told him.

With time running out Li began to get ready to have a little fun. But what Seiji and Li did not know was that Chibodee was behind the screen so they could not see him mouth the answer to Domon. Domon noticed Chibodee mouthing the word wheelbarrow.

Domon told Seiji " A Wheelbarrow."

A little upset that he got that Seiji responded " Yes that is correct. Ok the second riddle. I am strongest when you see me as round, but I am often viewed in other forms. I lift and drop the sea with my tremendous strenghth, What am I?"

Seiji and li both focused on Domon and did not notice Rain mouth the moon. Domon stood up straight and told them " The moon."

This went on for another fifteen minutes then Seiji got fed up and ended the game. Seiji then told Domon "Ok that is it. Here is what you must do for the first trial. You must go to the reminats of the ruins of Shinjuku and once there I will give you your first trial."

The call was cut off then. When they went back to Domon's house there was a note on the door that said the rest of the Shuffle Alliance do not worry we will have plans in store for you as well.


	10. The First Trial

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Authors note: I just want to thank StriaghtedgeWingZero again for his support and reveiws and to anyone else feel free to reveiw I would like to know what you think.

Chapter 10: The First Trial

While the rest of the Shuffle Alliance sits around pondering what the note said Domon was haistly getting ready to leave for Shinjuku.  
He was not sure what exactly Seiji had planed but Domon knew that he would do anything to keep Rain safe.

While Domon was getting ready the other Shuffles were discussing the note. Chibodee yelled "What the hell does this mean!"

Looking up in concern George said "I do not know but this is something else to worry about."

In a demanding voice Argo told them "Calm down now is not the time to panic. Right now we must stay strong and focused. If we can do this nothing will happen to us or the ones we love."

Sai then added "Yeah we can do this. See I am not scared."

Chibodee then blurted out "Easy for you to say you have nothing to lose kid."

"How would you know." Sai snapped back.

Argo stood up and said in an even more demanding voice than before "That is enough now calm down."

Goerge then noticed the note said something else on the back. It read Domon Kasshu arrive in Shinjuku alone and without your gundam.  
After reading this the others became worried when wondering how Domon would react to this. At first they thought that maybe he would go with out Burning Gundam. But were they wrong as soon as he was ready to head out he went right to Burning Gundam. George said "Domon you can not take Burning Gundam."

Hearing this Domon came to a complete stop and turned to look at George and asked "Why not? It is my gundam I will take it where I want."

Realizing the he should have handled this more carefully George pulled out the note and said "On the back of this note it tells you to go alone and without your gundam."

Domon was furious that he could not take Burning Gundam. But he thought about what he was doing and what was at stake and came to terms with the request and imediatly set out in his corelander. Before he left he asked the other Shuffle members to look into Seiji and see what they could find out. As Domon began his journey back to Shinjuku he began to think about what this trial maybe. His mind was racing at all of the thoughts that it could be.

When Domon left the other discussed what the next thing to do was. Argo stated "We should go back to the Neo-Japan capital building and see what they have on this Seiji."

Chibodee said "I will join you after I go check on my crew. That note has me a little worried."

This caught the attention of the group and they all decided to go check on their crews. When they all went sepreate ways to go check on their crews Sai noticed someone who seemed to be watching Domon's house. As the man left Sai followed him along the rooftops staying out of sight.  
Sai followed the guy for at least a good twenty minutes. Suddenly the man was not there. When Sai desended to the streets to look for him the man appeared behind him and told him "Nice try following me." then he hit Sai on a pressure point on the back of the neck that stunned him for a few moments. Long enough to drop a smoke bomb pellete and disappear.

Meanwhile as Chibodee made his way to his crew he found some men messing with them. As he moved to them he relized that they were trying to hurt them. Chibodee moved in fast and jabed one in the gut and upercut the others jaw. After he made sure his girls were ok he made sure to carry the two men back to the capital building with him.

George greeted the princess in his usual way and had a small cup of tea with her. Before he left he made sure that the guards knew to be extra careful and lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

Lucky for Argo Natasha was already at the capital building questioning why Li was gone so he knew that she was safe. When everyone else arrived they were all suprised to see Chibodee bring the two men. They were put in seperate holding cells to be questioned later. Then they asked who Seiji was.

Karato told them "Seiji is the son of Major Ulube. Not much is known about him. At the age of twelve he was hidden from the world. Even Ulube himself had no idea were he was. Some years ago someone with that name came up in a domestic violence case but nothing was ever found to prove that it was him. Until now he was presumed dead." All of the Shuffle members were suprised by how little was known about him.

Several hours later Domon finaly arrived in Shinjuku. Once he was there he waited for Seiji to tell him what the trial was. While he waited he memories of the Gundam fight flash in his head. It was here in Shinjuku were Domon saw his master for the first time in a few years. It was also here were he learned that Master Asia served the Dark Gundam. Domon quickly snaped back from his memories when he herd the video call signal in his corelander.

"Domon I am glad to see that you followed instructions and came alone without your gundam." Seiji told him.

Staying as calm as he could Domon replied "Ok I am here what is the first trial?"

Seiji then said "There is a cave a short ways to the east from here go there and an assosiate of mine will be waiting for you." Then the call was ended.

When Domon entered the cave there was a man staanding in there alone. The man said "Your trail is to find me in this cave." Then the man threw some kind of sand in Domon's eyes. Domon then began to see hundreds of forms of the man. The man then said "You only have five minutes."

When Domon hered the time limit be began to swing away hitting every person he saw. But it was at a fail they were all moving in diffrent directions.  
He hit one everytime but it was always a fake. Each time he hit a fake one it seemed to disappear. After a few minutes his eyes began to clear up. At the same time he was almost out of time.

Domon the thought of a trick he learned during the gundam fight. Domon multiplied hisself to hit more faster. He made ten copies of himself. Sure enough more and more were dissappearing. Soon he felt one connect with something. When he looked he had finally found the real one.

The man got up after a few minutes of aganising pain and said "You have passed the first trial but you are not doen."


	11. Mind Games

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 11: Mind Games

After taking a hit from Domon the man had to take a moment to regain himself. When he did he told Domon "Your next trial will be were the finals of the Gundam Fight took place, Lantou Island." The man then dissapeard into the darknes of the cave.

Domon pondered as to why he had to go back to Lantou island but he quickly moved to his corelander reminding himself that he has no time to lose he must save Rain.

Meanwhile the rest of the Shuffle Alliance was ready to interogate the two that Chibodee had brought with him when he found them harassing his crew. It has been about two hours since they had all met up. One of the two men was waking up. The man just sat there looking at them.  
When the man was fully aware of were he was he began to laugh. Chibodee became enraged and hit him. But the man just went on laughing.

"What is so funny?" Chibodee asked.

The man replied "What is funny is that you did exactly what we thought you would do. Before you ask I will tell you nothing. My freind here will not tell you anything as well. You can call me John and my freind Bill."

George asked "What do you mean we did as you thought?"

John said "You brought us in. As of now none of you are allowed to leave Neo-Japan. The shuttles you were suposed to use to leave tomorrow have been destroyed. If any of you try to leave it will be seen as an attempt to help Domon and Rain will be killed."

Finding this hard to beleive Chibodee said "You can not be serious."

Just then Karato made his way into the room and informed them that their shuttles had been destroyed. When John began to laugh again Chibodee knocked him out again. If Argo did not hold him back he may have made it worse. They all began to start to reconsider the depth of the whole situation.

A few hours later Domon had finally made it to Lantou island. It seemed calm to Domon since the last time he was here the Final Gundam battle royal was underway. After a few minutes he got a call from Seiji.

"Domon I see you finally made it. It seems alot diffrent from the last time you were here right." Seiji said.

Domon said in a stern voice "What is the next trial?"

Seiji replied "Ok then you want the next trial so bad, so be it. There is something here on the island that is important to you. You have one hour to find it or I let Li have some fun with Rain."

"What is it?" Domon asked.

Laughing some Seiji said "What fun would it be if I told you." he then hung up on Domon.

As Domon began to search he could not figure out what it was he was supposed to find. The only real thing important to him is Rain and he knew that she is most likely not here.

While Domon was searching Lantou island Seiji was about to talk with Rain. When he entered her holding room she backed into a corner. Seiji said "Do you not have faith in your Domon?"

Not sure as to what exactly he was getting at Rain said "Yes I do."

Seiji then asked "Then why back away?"

Rain told him "I do not want you near me."

Seiji then replied "If he fails it is not me you have to worry about." He then left the room to leave Rain alone with that thought. She did not know if he was talking about her or Domon, or both of them.

After a while of searching Domon began to think it was a trick but then he saw something. It was yellow and black. When he picked it up it had some red on it as well. He relised that it was Schwartz mask. Memories of how he helped him learn how to use his hyper mode rushed his mind. The time he helped the entire Shuffle Alliance escape but stayed behind to help Domon. He also thought about when he found out that he was Kyoji and how he had to strike him down.

When he looked up Domon noticed that he was standing over the area where he defeated Master Asia then that fight came into his mind. His time of memories was cut short when Seiji called him.

"Have you found it?" Seiji asked.

Domon told him "Yes I found the mask peice."

Seiji said "Here is where not only did you kill your master but your brother as well."

Domon yelled "What do you want from us?"

Seiji replied "For the next trial I will let you use your gundam I will call you again tomorrow." He then hung up.

Domon was now angry and wanted nothing more than to hit Seiji. But all he could think about was what was the point of this. Why did Seiji want him to find that mask peice.


	12. Finishing A Previous Battle

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 12: Finishing A Previous Battle

When Domon was told that he will need his gundam for the next trail he thought to himself that this would be easy. As he climbed into his corelander to go back to Neo-Japan to get his gundam he began to think about Rain. More than anything he wanted nothing to harm her. If someone hurt his Rain in anyway they better hope he does not find them, then he began to think about how she would feel in his arms again once he saves her.

All of the other Shuffle Alliance members were still trying to figure out what Seiji had planed for them and what exactly he wants.  
Little did they know what was about to happen.

"I just do not get it." Sai exclaimed.

Chibodee said "I know what you mean."

Argo added "First he blows up our transports and now he has plans for us as well. What is it he wants?"

Hearing all of this George said "Yes all of this is to be questioned, but I only wonder what Domon has been having to go through."

Sai responded "Yeah I am worried about bro as well. But what about sis?"

Chibodee said "If anything has happend to Rain the ones who did it better pray that Domon never finds them."

Whiel they were still talking Karato interupted by telling them that John had something to tell them. As they entered the room John taunted them by saying "Good day Shuffle Alliance and how are we today?"

"Cut the crap." Chibodee demanded. "What is it that you have to tell us?"

John said "You seem upset. Before I tell you anything Karato tell your men to stand down. Here is why look at your monitors of the practice gundam fight ring you have. You will see a mobile suit in it leave it alone it is Domon's next trial."

As Karato left the room to go see if this was true Argo asked "What is his next trial?"

John replied "Domon has some unfinished buisness with one of our members and they are going to settle it."

Karato came back letting them all know that it was true and that his men would stand down. All of the shuffle Alliance knew that Domon would have no problem with a trial if he got to use his gundam. But they wondered who was in the other one.

When Domon made it back to his house he went straight to the hanger were Burning Gundam was. When he got there he found a note telling him were to go for his next trial. He was to go meet an opponent at the Neo-Japan headquarters pactice fight ring. Domon was thinking this would be the easiest trial because he was able to use his gundam.

As Domon entered the ring the protective sheild went up. Karato was waiting for Domon to get there to make sure his opponet did not get away and to make sure no extra damage was caused.

While Domon entered the ring he herd a familiar voice say "Long time no see Domon, remember me?" The voice said.

Hearing this voice again made Domon tense up in anger. Domon said "Yes I remember you Li."

Li said "Well how nice of you. By the way do not worry I have taken good care of Rain for you while you try to find her."

"Are you here to fight or talk?" Domon asked.

Li responded "Fine then have it your way. GUNDAM FIGHT READY!"

"GO!" Domon yelled. THe two rushed head on in a test of strength when they locked up. This was a short clash because Li then attempted to kick but Domon caught his foot. The two jumped back and made some dsitance between them, then they rushed each other again with a flurry of strikes. There speed was almost even but Domon was still faster so he managed to get a few hits in.

Li stepped back and part of his gundams right forearm extended out as a batton. As he rushed Domon again he found himself at a loss again.  
Determined not to lose Li gave it all he had. But Domon was just to good of a Gundam Fighter.

As Li jumped back again he began to twirl his batton and started to use his gundams secret move. As he spun the batton he swung it and it threw whirlwind storms at Burning Gundam.

Li then said "Do you like my special move Domon? This prototype Gundam can manipulate the air around it. So how does it feel to know that you can not save your precious Rain just like you could not save Master Asia or your brother Kyoji?"

Hearing this Domon knew what he was doing. He was trying to get him mad to were he could not control himself. To break out of the whirlwind storm Domon used Burning Slash Typhoon. As he stood still the wings on Burning Gundam's back stood out.

As Domon and Burning Gundam both began to glow gold he said "This hand of mine is burning red. Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory."  
He then rushed up and grabed Li's gundam head and yelled "ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!." As the smoke cleared and Burning Gundam was standing over Li's gundam he said "Mark my words I will save Rain no matter what."


	13. Time Of Dying

I do not own Mobile Fighter G Gundam or the charecters from the show

Chapter 13: Time Of Dying

After the gundam fight Domon and Li had Domon steped out of Burning Gundam and sat next to Burning Gundam's foot for a short break.  
Sighns of fatigue could clearly be seen on his face. He has gone a good number of days without sleep or much rest at all. He was determined to save Rain quickly as possible.

Moments after the Fight the rest of the Shuffle Alliance along with Karato had made their way to Domon. None of them had any doubt in Domon's fighting ability and knew that he would win.

"Nice work bro I knew you could do it." Sai said.

Argo added "Yes good job, but you look tired and need some rest."

George said "He has a point you look like you will collapse soon."

Domon defended himself by saying "I have to do all of this as fast as I can so I can save Rain."

At the same time Karato remembered an idea he had "Domon next time Seiji calls you keep him on the line as long as you can. If he talks long enough maybe we can pinpoint were his hideout is."

"That is the oldest trick in the book. You really think he will fall for that?" Chibodee asked.

Karato asked "Do you have a better idea?"

just then Seiji called them. As Domon answered the video call he began to get angry again. But he remained calm as he rememberd karato's plan.

Domon said "Ok Seiji, I have beat this trial by deafeating Li in a gundam fight. What was the point of this fight, just have him get held captive again. There was nothing to gain from this. There is nothing to gain from any of this."

Seiji began to laugh at this. he found it funny for some reason. He then stated "You say there is nothing to gain, but there is. You see everything we have you do is letting us get to know more and more. See now we know your limits and how to push you over them. As for Li he is expendable like all others in our organization."

Domon asked "What do you mean?"

Seiji replied "We were testing you. You showed us some very good results."

"So you were just playing a game with me this whole time?" Domon snaped back.

Seiji stated "Think of it what you will. Anyway your next trial is." Domon cut him off.

Domon said "Before you tell me my next trail can you tell me why you are really doing this?"

"Fine I have already told you but if you must know again very well." Seiji said. Little did anyone know that a few minutes ago Rain had snuck out of her holding cell.

She had spent the last day observing all the details of the area and guard movments around her cell. She used her intelligence and some of what Domon taught her to get away. Rain had made the little sink in her cell seem broken and to be leaking water. When the guard came to investigate as he began to fix the sink she hit him on the spot on the back of his neck to knock him out. Luckily he was not strong enough to withstand the pressure on that spot.

As she was making her way through the base she was doing well to stay hidden. each time a guard came up she would hide in the nearest door or behind some boxes. This base seemed like it was endless until she came upon the main room.

When she enterd the room she went behind some boxes to listen to what Seiji was saying to Domon. Seiji said "Dont you see Domon, we used your weakness wich is your precious Rain and made you weak. Now you are nothing."

Domon said "You better hope that when I get there I do not find you."

"Or what? What will stop me from harming your Rain?" Seiji asked.

Right when Rain was about to make a move to go after Seiji a guard found her and brought her to him. Seiji said "Look here Domon Rain came to join us. I have to leave you now I will give you your next trial later."

Seeing Rain Domon said "You just wait I know were you are I will see you soon."

Seiji replied "So you scanned the call to find me good work, you have one hour to come alone or she dies."

When the call was eneded Domon got the location from Karato it was an abandon warehouse a few miles from were they were at the Neo-Japan headquarters building. Before he left he told the rest of the Shuffle Alliance members to wait there for him. After that he went to his house for a quick stop then went to the ware house.

When he arrived there it seemed like a normal warehouse but soon found an underground entrance. It was a base underground. At first it was a few hallways with lasers in them but Domon had no trouble dodgeing them. When he came across some sentry turrets that was a problem but he found a way to get inbetween them were they destroy each other.

The whole time Seiji was watching the monitors and seeing how Domon was performing. He sent some guards to capture Domon but they failed.  
When Domon made it to the room Seiji was in he found himself surounded by at least fourty guards with guns.

"How does it feel to know you got this far only to fail?" Seiji asked.

As Domon was about to fight through everyone he stood down relizing that he had no strength left. He told Seiji "I want to end this just as much as you so I will make a deal with you."

Taking interest in this Seiji said "What is it that you offer."

Domon explianed "You let Rain go and do not hurt her or stop her and let me watch the cameras to make sure she gets out I will submit to you.  
You can tortuer me kill me what ever as long as she is ok."

Seiji replied "That seems like a fair deal let her go."

When Rain was released she ran to Domon's arms and kissed him and began to cry. Domon said "It is ok Rain, you have to get out of here. I know one of the guys followed me so they will get you to safety."

"What about you?" Rain asked.

"I have to settle this. I love you." Domon told her. Just as they agreed they watched her get out of the base on the monitors. Sure enough Chibodee did follow Domon. Once he saw Rain he got her to safety.

Once this happend Seiji injected Domon with something knocked him out. Once Chibodee got Rain to a safe area they saw a huge explosion in the area were the warehouse was. Once Chibodee got back he had bad news that nothing was left.

Chibodee took Rain back to her house and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance was there. After the bad news was given Argo handed Rain a letter that he found one the table that was addressed to her.

Rain opened the letterand began to read it to her self, To my sweet precious Rain. You know that you are everything to me. Everything that has happened to you is because of me. For that I am sorry. By the time you read this I will be dead. This was the only way to get you out of this alive. No other way could this have been stoped. I am doing this to protect you. I am going to hate the fact that we can not spend our life together and see it at its fullest or start a family together. I know that the other Shuffle Alliance members will help you when you need it. Just remember that know matter what even when I am gone I will always and forever love you and only you. Rain my love I love you.

Rain broke down and started to cry more than ever now she has offcially lost everything. Argo let her cry on his shoulder. Now the Shuffle Alliance was wondering what they were going to do. And what to do with The King Of Hearts Queen.

Authors note: Do not worry this is only the end of this story. There will be another story called Tragedy Of The 14th Gundam Fight which will follow the story line set up to this point of the stories I have put into this little group of them.


End file.
